wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Elizabeth Price
Plainfield, New Jersey, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2010-2014 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Parkettes National Gymnastics Center |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Bill and Donna Strauss |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Retired |Row 9 title = College team |Row 9 info = Stanford Cardinals |Row 10 title = Twitter |Row 10 info = @elizabeth_ebee}}Elizabeth Nicole Price '''(born May 28, 1996) is an American artistic gymnast. She is the 2014 American Cup Champion and an alternate for the 2012 Summer Olympics Gymnastics team. She was a member of the US Junior National gymnastics team from 2010 until she qualified for senior elite status in 2012. Personal Life Elizabeth Nicole Price was born on May 28, 1996 in Plainfield, New Jersey to David and Diane Price and has two younger brothers named Ethan and Elijah. She is home-schooled and takes classes online, allowing her to dedicate much of her time to training for elite gymnastics. Price began gymnastics at the age of three years old, when her parents decided she needed an activity toward which to channel her energy. In 2011, Price broke her big toe after competing at City of Jesolo Trophy meet in Jesolo, Italy. She underwent surgery to reconstruct the toe. Junior Career 2008 Price competed in the junior division of the 2008 US Classics, ranking 20th all-around. She was ranked 12th on vault, 22nd on both the uneven bars and balance beam, and 17th on floor exercise. Price qualified to the junior elite level, and competed in the junior division at the US Nationals, placing 27th all-around. Vault continued to be her best event, where she ranked 13th by the end of day one and dropped to 14th place after the second day. She ranked 28th on uneven bars on both nights, but dropped from 15th place to 22nd on the balance beam over the course of the two nights of competition. She placed 26th on day one of floor exercise, but moved up to finish in 24th place on that apparatus by the second night. 2012 Olympic teammate Jordyn Wieber took first place at the US Classics and Nationals. 2009 Price took part in four invitationals in addition to the 2009 American Classic, a junior qualifying event for the Visa Championships (also known as the US Nationals). She won the all-around title at her gym's Parkette Invitational, and went on to win first place on vault and second place in the all-around competition at the Maryland Classics. She then competed at the Fiesta Bowl Invitational and achieved the same results in addition to a first place win on floor exercise. Later in the year, Price competed at the International Gymnix Junior Cup in Montreal, where she won the all-around title. She scored the highest on vault and floor, finishing third on the bars and second on balance beam during the event finals, and tied for first place on floor. Once again, Jordyn Wieber swept all four event finals to win first place on every apparatus. At the 2009 American classic, she ranked in the top 20 competitors but failed to qualify for the 2009 Visa Championships. 2010 In early 2010, Price participated in the Bieger's National Elite qualifier where she attained junior elite status for the second time since 2008. She finished first on vault and won the all-around competition. Price then competed at the US Covergirl Classic in Chicago, where she placed 7th on vault and 15th overall. These wins once again qualified her for the Visa Championships, this time in Hartford, Connecticut. There, she finished 13th in the all-around and earned a spot on the US Junior Nationals team for the first time alongside future Olympic teammates McKayla Maroney, Gabby Douglas, Kyla Ross, Jordyn Wieber, and fellow alternate Sarah Finnegan. 2011 Price once again competed in her hometown gym's Parkette Invitational, claiming first in the all-around as well as on the balance beam, uneven bars, and vault. In March, Price was chosen to compete for the US at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Jesolo, Italy. There, she contributed to the United States' team's first-place win above Russia and Italy. She personally placed third on vault and fourth on balance beam, placing seventh in the all-around. After competition, she broke her big toe and required reconstructive surgery. She recovered quickly and traveled to Chicago to compete in the 2011 CoverGirl Classic. She competed on only two events to spare her toe, and tied for third place on the uneven bars with fellow 2012 Olympic alternate Sarah Finnegan. She qualified for the Visa Championships for the third time, and traveled to St. Paul, Minnesota for competition. Price finished eleventh in the all-around competition, placing fifth on vault and fourth on the uneven bars. She was named to the US Junior Nationals team for the second consecutive year with Kyla Ross and Sarah Finnegan. Douglas, Wieber, and Maroney met the age requirement for the Senior national team and were therefore appointed to that roster instead, joining Aly Raisman. Senior Career 2012 Price kicked off her first year as a senior international elite by competing once again in the Parkette Invitational, scoring a perfect 10 on vault. She finished first on every apparatus except on balance beam, where she placed second. She was chosen for the second consecutive year to represent the United States at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, where the team defended their title by winning first place. Individually she scored second on vault, fifth and sixth on floor exercise and the all-around respectively, seventh on the uneven bars and seventeenth on the balance beam. She went on to compete at the US Classics where she placed second on vault, fourth on the uneven bars, twentieth on balance beam, eleventh on floor exercise, and fifth in the all-around. These scores allowed her to qualify for the Visa Championships, her first time doing so in the senior division. On day one of competition, she placed second on vault once again, seventh on bars, ninth on beam, sixth on floor, and fifth all-around. On day two, she scored second on vault, eight and ninth on bars and beam respectively, and fifth on floor exercise and in the all-around. Price competed at the 2012 Olympic Trials and placed fourth all-around, but only the first-place competitor was guaranteed a spot on the five-member team. Instead, she was named as a team alternate alongside Anna Li and Sarah Finnegan. "I'm really excited to go to London. I think I'm most excited about representing my gym at the Olympics," Price stated, "I felt really confident going in. I especially felt great about my floor routine, since that's my best event." Coach Bill Strauss said of Price, "I think it's fantastic. I think it will give her great experience internationally... She grew up with us. She's like our surrogate daughter." Price participated in the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions from September 8 to November 18. Price was sent to compete at two World Cups, the first being in Stuttgart at the end of November, the second being in Glasgow on December 8th. In Stuttgart, she won the all-around, vault, and uneven bars, placed second on floor exercise, and fourth on balance beam. She had a much improved competition in Glasgow, where she again won the all-around and swept all four events. Stuttgart and Glasgow were Price's first World Cup competitions. 2013 On January 11, it was announced Price would compete at the AT&T American Cup in early March. However, Price withdrew from the lineup two weeks later due to a strained hip muscle. Although Price intially said she would compete two events at the US Classic, she withdrew from the meet. However, she still automatically qualified to the National Championships, being a member of the National team. She only competed on vault, where she downgraded to a double-twisting Yurchenko, and uneven bars, where she placed eighth. At the Worlds selection camp in September, she was made a non-traveling alternate for the World Championships. In September, she was admitted to Stanford University.Stanford She signed with them in November.signed with Stanford In the fall, she was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open, Stuttgart World Cup, and Glasgow World Cup.Mexico OpenStuttgart & Glasgow However, she had to pull out of the Mexico Open because it conflicted with the Stuttgart World Cup.pulls out of Mexico Open She defended her title at the Stuttgart World Cup, with a mere 0.034 separating her from the second place finisher, Romania's Larisa Iordache. In Glasgow, she surprisingly fell on her Amanar, but came back to win the silver behind Iordache. 2014 In January, Price was added to the lineup for the American Cup, replacing compatriot Kyla Ross, who withdrew with an injury.addition to Scam lineup She hit four clean routines to take the title over teammate Brenna Dowell. Later that month, she was named to the American team for the Pacific Rim Championships.Pac Rims There, she won team, all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise gold, and balance beam bronze. In late April, she retired from the National Team to focus on her upcoming freshman year at Stanford University.retirement Medal Count Floor Music '''2010-2012 - "Santo Domingo" by Barry Nease 2012 - "Infiltrado" by Bajofondo 2013-2014 - "Vengo Anch'io (No Tu No)" by Ma.da & Stolfi & Kinà﻿ References